In the Clouds
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: A Oneshot dedicated to Mei Ling.It's her birthday, and Sakura gives her a very special gift. A little corny, must warn you! Review, please!


IN THE CLOUDS

By: Esthela de la Luz Valles Vindiola

E-Mail: or Fan fiction

Hello, hello! nn Well, I know the story it's quite corny, gomen ne, I like cutie kinda things ;) but I really loved it and I hope you like it too. Dômo Arigatou!

------------

-Happy Birthday, Mei Ling-chan!

-Jeez... thank you, guys! - Said smiling Mei Ling.

She was a year older now, so her cousin Syaoran prepared her a party in the beautiful garden of the amazing Li residence, at Hong Kong. All her friends were invited, (not too few, I must admit nn) and, of course, Sakura, Tomoyo and cute little Kero-chan were there, to complete Mei Ling's-chan happiness. The party was going on great, and the little mountain of presents was even bigger every time. The time to dance came, and everybody stood up to join the fun. Everybody except the Birthday girl, who was very entertained opening her presents. 'One from Toki... Futie... Mom... Fei Mei... Aki... Soru... Daidouji-san...Syaoran... the weird stuffed animal...Kinomoto-san... eh?'

-Hey, Kinomoto-san! What's this?

Sakura, who was dancing with (guess who?) Syaoran, excused herself and ran towards Mei Ling.

-What's the matter?

-Well, I think you dropped this in my present...

Mei Ling showed it to her. Sakura just laughed.

-But it's part of your present!

-Huh? How! When...!

-Hey... calm down! -Said laughly Sakura, and lowering the volume of her voice to turn it into a whisper, she continued - This is because I know that you've always wanted to have your magic … and though probably it's not possible, I really hope that these wings help you to realize a bit your dream! I putted a special spell (with Kero and Yue's help) in order that you can use it.

Mei Ling was looking joyfully at the Fly Card, obviously pleased, but worried also. Hadn't it been a burst to transform all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards? Because of it Syaoran had remained more time in the Raising Sun Country, right? And now she was giving it to her… she was giving her wings, expecting they lead her to her dream... her dream...? Her reflections were interrupted by Sakura's expectant face, which was waiting for her reaction.

- Thank you very much, Kinomoto-san! - Mei Ling said, smiling and giving her a rapid hug- I'll use them carefully, I promise.

----------

That night, Mei Ling was leaning on her bed, looking at the Card. She had taken the decision of returning it to Sakura when they return to Japan, in a week time. She continued looking at the Card… she began to fell asleep… and in that misty sensation of not being slept or awake, Mei Ling thought she heard voices …

-Hey, you!

- We will teach you the best way of using your wings …

- For now, just rest…

Mei Ling opened very smoothly her eyes… and she thought she saw a bright light being divided in exactly 7 chunks. She didn't know any more, she felled asleep. But a last thought came to her: " Perhaps …? "

--------

Mei Ling woke up thanks to the sunlight that was coming through her window. She half-opened her eyes and stretched. Then she remembered the weird dream she had that night. Opening quickly her eyes, she jumped out of bed and started looking for the Fly like crazy. It wasn't there. At the border of a heart attack, she cursed and looked under the bed. "Where could I putt it? If I lost it, I'm not gonna be capable of looking Kinomoto to the face again..." She was thinking this and more, when a soft little voice called her:

-Don't worry, I'm here …At least a part of me.

Mei Ling turned right away, to discover a little creature, about 15 centimeters, with a face full of sweetness. He had red wings and clothes that glowed, but not as much as his little red eyes, filled with excitement..

-But… WHO ARE YOU?WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE CARD?

-Hey, calm down! I AM the Card, don't you see? Just that, to grant your wish, Fly splat up in it's seven basical components, the ones that make the wings able to fly… to fulfill ours mistress wish a different Guardian of Wings will visit you every day of this week, and will teach you to use the different wings that our emotions have. What you decide to do with them it's up to you.

Mei Ling still had her eyes wide open, but recovering her characteristic aplomb, she asked:

-Well, in that case… which Guardian are you?

The little one smiled pleased.

-I'm Kandou, the Guardian of the Excitment Wings. Today, you'll use my red wings to see all you can do .

Then, the little Guardian transformed in a little bird, very similar to the original Fly , but much more small, and red colored, which perched on Mei Ling's back. The reaction was immediate, the bird took the form of red wings. Mei Ling watched them surprised and ran out to the balcony, she needed some fresh air. Frantically, the situation scared her a bit… but thinking about Sakura 's smiling face and in her eternal wish to have her own magic, all her doubts flew out of her head. With just her thought, her crimson wings started to scram.

The sensation was beautiful, of total freedom. The warmth of the little Guardian traveled all in Mei's body, giving her the need to fly higher, quicker: none dream was too far away. The excitement filled her chest and took sighs out of it. It was truly marvelous. And not just the trip created that entusiasm, also the thought to thank Sakura for making her dream come true. Or, at least for the moment, a part of her dream…

--------

-Meimei, where have you been, little cousin?- greeted her Fanren.- We've been looking for you like nuts…

-I went for a roll, sorry.- answered her, with excitement's smile and blush still filling her face. Fanren just smiled, like no needing more explanations, and went to tell the others that Mei Ling arrived. Before leaving the room, Fanren turned and said.:

-By the way, your friend Toki called.

-Huh? Thanks.

-----------------

Mei Ling jumped to her bed, explosively happy. When she got home alter the roll with Kandou, she was very upset to leave her wings, but she consoled herself thinking there were still 6 trips for her. When they landed, the little bird made her a caress and hided in a nearby tree. The day had been awesome, cuz the feeling of the little Guardian had stayed with her all day long. She laughed a bit remembering how she founded her friends, all calmed down and tranquil, like if they know what was going on. She had to admit that deep inside of her, Mei Ling would loved to find them worried. But she had her reward, because when she phone called Toki, he really do was worried. She hugged her pillow. Like the past night, she asked herself something before getting asleep, but it was now: 'Which Guardian will I have tomorrow…?'

-----------------

A strong trill awakened her this time. When she shook of all the sleepiness, Mei Ling saw the bird: it was an orange one. At the same he trilled, he gave many little jumps, as if he was dancing along. That cheered up Mei Ling. With the entire calm in the world, she asked:

-And which Guardian are you, little one?

The birdie ended its dance with a bow, and transformed into a very similar to Kandou creature. This time, his clothes were orange and he looked ready for a party, not like Kandou, who dressed like a miniature Indiana Jones .. His little orange-ambary eyes remembered her someone, but she couldn't remember whom.

-Hey, girl, what's upppp!-said joyfully the Guardian, with a wide-open smile- I'm Ureshi, the Guardian of the Happiness Wings. Are you ready?

This time Mei Ling didn't doubted a bit.

-Of course!

Just like Kandou, Ureshi perched on her back in his bird form, becoming a beautiful pair of orange wings. This time, she didn't have to think much to fly.

It was also great. Even their warmth was similar, the Happiness differed a lot from Excitement: It didn't just filled her chest, she needed to get it all out, like a crazy hyperactivity. And she gave in the feeling. Mei Ling shouted and jumped, and got to the clouds, throwing herself into their unstable softness, laughing all along. And, when she had to say goodbye to Ureshi, she didn't feel so sad: Now she was realizing that she did not need anyone else's wings to get to her own happiness )

-------------------

Toki had called (not so worried this time because Mei Ling told him she was going out for a while) to invite them all to go to Hong Kong harbor, to give a roll in one of the ferries, and watch from there all the little lights that made the island look like a huge, sparkly net at night. They said yes. Toki (A very good chap who studied in the same school of Mei Ling's in Hong Kong, so nice, that even Syaoran liked him) went for them. Meimei, watching at the shining island and the also illuminated nearby ships, and her friends, too, recognized the special sparkle of Ureshi's eyes. She thought it was familiar because Tomoyo, Sakura, Kero-Chan, Toki and (ultimately, since he was in Japan) Syaoran's eyes had that special glow too. And for the way they smiled when they looked at her, she knew that another part of her present was getting that sparkle herself.

.----------

-Hey you, lazy one, get up!

-Huh?

Mei Ling opened her eyes. In front of her, there was another Guardian. His honey-like eyes were very harsh-looking and his face was severe. He was dressed all in yellow, and his clothes were like a little fairy tale prince. He also had the haughty attitude.

-Well? Are you awake now?

-Yeah, yeah... at least you could have the courtesy to wait for a more decent hour...

In fact, it was much more early than she was used to wake up. The dawn hadn't arrived yet. Mei Ling yawned. The little Guardian reproved this jester shaking his head.

-Hey? Should we go now?-asked Mei Ling, putting on a jacket (because I don't think it's nice to fly at day-break with nothing more than your pijamas, right? xD)- and by the way, which Guardian are you?

The alluded juts looked at her, as he didn't believe there was someone that ignorant.

-I'm Hokori, the Guardian of the Pride Wings. Well, if you're not taking any longer...

Hokori transformed into a yellow bird. Without losing any time, he also perched on Mei Ling's back, becoming a pair of yellow wings, like a huge canary. Mei Ling started to flutter.

This was different from anything she experienced before. Because of the dry attitude of Hokori, she thought this trip was going to be BORING, but contrary, she felt a new impulse every time, that made her fly with more elegance and pride. Instead of going up to clouds, this time she flew down to the sleepy Hong Kong. Smiling, she leaded to the harbor where they had been the past night, and caressed the water with her fingers. And then, with the raising light of the Sun, she saw her reflect, and smiled even more. When she looked at herself, she even laughed of all the times she'd been jealous of someone (and specially the little "scenes" that she made to Sakura in Japan ;D) cuz she realized she had everything she needed in there, waiting to be discovered, like a huge treasure, or a little rice plant. She didn't have to envy anyone for anything.

---------

Mei Ling lay down in her bed, quite happy. The day had been as good as the past ones with the difference that this time, she didn't felt sad or secretly angry when she saw Syaoran ad Sakura together, because she realized that... well... if it wasn't Syaoran,...the one will show up some day. "I know that you're out there and I'm waiting for you…" sang quietly Meimei, smiling.

-------

-OUCH! Hey!

One more time, her wake up wasn't very pleasant. A very strong pinch in her cheek awakened her right away. She opened her eyes, furiously. She saw a green-dressed Guardian. But this one had such a punk face! His olive-green eyes were looking at her with taunt. She incorporated, even angrier.

-Who the hell are you?

-OH, little brat, let me light your darkness: I'm Okorima, the Guardian of the Anger Wings.

Mei Ling was first surprised that there were actually Anger Wings. Then, she got mad again.

-And why on earth there should be such things as Anger Wings!

-For your information, kid, rage is nothing more than pure energy. It makes things happen. Only jerks waste it in stupid tantrums.

Mei Ling had to admit it was true. How many things haven't rage produced...?

-Hey, hurry up or I'll get out from here myself.

Grumbling, Mei Ling stood up. Okorima followed the same process his partners did. Now Mei Ling had parrot-green wings. With more energy than the needed, she jumped out to sky.

The impulse of Okorima was overborne. She was starting to feel the need of digging up all her buried traumas and compensate them, there and then. She flew across the clouds violently, getting covered with sprinkle. She leaded to the high buildings of Hong Kong. Maybe breaking some windows will cheer her up again. With the most devilish smile she was capable of, she took a stone and pointed to one of the windows of the Hong Kong Bank. But (Oh, blessed crystals) she saw her reflect in that second, and she really freaked out. She watched herself more carefully: the anger had leaved a net of red marks in her face, and she was also very, very tired. Okorima was right: anger is pure energy. She felt an urgent need to go and sleep. She went home, thinking in the force that the rage takes over you if you can't control it.

------------------

Okorima went to perch to the tree, scratching her arm with his bird claws.

Mei Ling slept all morning long. She felt a bit better. Mei Ling looked herself at the mirror. Just thinking about her reflect in the window of Hong Kong Bank made her feel so sick that she fell sleep again.

------------------

-Sob...sob… snif... wake up… sob

-Huh?

Mei Ling opened her eyes. At first the most surprising thing was realizing that she had almost sleep all the past day. Then, she started looking at the little thing in front of her. Dressed with a doll-like blue dress, very romantic and (why not?) melodramatic, there was a Guardian. Her blues eyes were kinda misty because of the tears. Mei Ling was shocked.

-Erm... and you...? What's your name?

-Snif... Kanashi... snif, sob... I'm... sob, the Guardian of...sob... The Sadness Wings.

"Not too hard to tell" thought Mei Ling. And it was true, because Kanashi kept crying like a baby. Feeling awkward, Mei Ling preferred too change the subject:

-Well... would you help me to use your wings?

-Su... sure, snif.

The blue bird perched with sad delicateness on her back. Its blue wings had the same color of the sky. And although she was trying to fly faster, the same enchantment made Mei Ling fly slower without her noticing. It wasn't an uncontrollable sadness, but she felt discouraged. .. and started to think... and think... and think, everything that one thinks when sadness catches you off guard.

When she got home, after a heavy dose of reflections, she felt the sadness leave softly. Kanashi had left her a tear on her hand when she went to perch to the tree, and it was starting to glow. Meimei smiled. After all, tears always end to be a consolation.

-------------------

This time, everybody did worried a lot about Mei Ling, first sleeping all day and now with teary eyes. But she said them not to worry... and that she was starving to death. Relieved, they went downtown to eat something. At the end of the day, Mei Ling went to bed wanting the next Guardian to cheer her up.

--------------------

Again, a bird's trill awakened her. Before opening her eyes, Mei Ling heard it pleased. It wasn't like Ureshi's, cheerful and playful: this trill was soft and sweet, like a memory that doesn't want to be forgotten. Mei Ling opened her eyes completely. The bird was purple, and its feathers shone to the sunlight. When it saw that Mei Ling was awake, it took her Guardian form. Her outfit was really extravagant, but kinda elegant at the same time. It seemed like her clothes (all in different purple tones) was a mix of different epochs. Although the lavender eyes of the Guardian were looking at her tenderly, Mei Ling (afraid to have again something like Okorima) said with precaution:

-And you are...?

-Omoi, the Guardian of the Nostalgia Wings.

"Oh, man-Mei thought- if she's gonna make a scene like Kanashi..."

But Omoi didn't look like she was going to make a scene. She was just looking at her friendlily. Mei Ling tranquilized.

-And what kind of wings do you give?

Omoi laughed.

-Discover it for yourself.

---------------------

Mei Ling's mauve wings were huge and, like the proper Omoi, shone with the sunlight. Her fly was slow again, but not because the Nostalgia Wings were also sad. In fact, the warmth that Mei Ling felt was very similar to Kandou's, but much more serene. Memories seemed to show up in every cloud. And to be honest, it's not a disagreeable feeling, as many may think.

---------------

When they landed, Mei Ling was very happy, but in a tranquil way. When Omoi, giving her a last sweet look in her bird form, got lost on the foliage, Mei Ling laughed softly. Cuz she remembered (by the effects of the Nostalgia, I think :D) a long time ago scene... someone she really cared about was looking for her pet bird in the same grove ...

-----------------

Sakura proposed them to go to the Bird Street, "since the last time we couldn't really enjoy it" she said smiling. Mei Ling invited Toki, in thanks for the night at the harbor.

This time they really enjoyed watching each bird, with calm (and none crazy spirit hanging out over there P)

-Look-Toki said to Mei Ling - this bird looks just like you... I mean, not because of the beak or anything, huh...-the bird sang a dry warble that didn't improved Toki's situation xD- OH, I mean because it's beautiful, not because of the sing out or anything, you know, hum...- Meantime Toki was trying to repair his mistake (not very successfully, honestly xD) Mei Ling just looked at him trying not to laugh. The nostalgia is good: it helps us to remember everything we've go through. But it also remembers us that is better to live in the present.

---------------

Mei Ling fell asleep with a bittersweet feeling. In one hand, she'll have the visit of another Guardian, but that will be the last one; besides, her friends were returning to Japan. Syaoran will stay the rest of the vacations, and, for the beginning of the classes, he'll return to Japan (cuz he's living there permanently now... YAY! ) and she'll be alone again in Hong Kong. Well, not all alone: she had her friends... and Toki... "That fool" thought Mei Ling laughly. That thought made her sleep tranquilly.

---------------

A soft touch in her cheek made her wake up. She opened her eyes. The last Guardian was there. The outfit remembered Mei Ling to Sakura, pink and girlish. She made her signs to get up.

-And what's your name?

The other responded softly:

-Shinji, Guardian of the Truth Wings.

It was curious, although she talked in whispers, you understood everything. (because after all, the truth doesn't need to be shouted to be heard... my God, I'm poetic! ;D) Without saying anything more, Shinji transformed into wings for Mei Ling. These were very similar to the authentic ones. This time, with more curiosity than excitement, she flew out. She was thinking about how the truth will be taught to a person who ALWAYS, UNDER ANY CIRCUNSTANCE, tells the truth, to the extreme to be hurting. Then, she felt her feet touching the ground. Home? What a short trip... "I knew it" she thought, but the wings didn't come out. She looked into the window that was in the hall, cuz she heard voices. There were Siefa and... Toki? "That boy doesn't have anything else to do?" she thought laughly.

-No, really, I can come back later...

-Come on, Toki, if you wait for her a little while, I'm sure she'll get here.

-Really, I don't want to bother you.

-OH, COME ON, TOKI!

Siefa and Toki turned everywhere, because Siefa didn't say anything. "Bah" they both thought, and Siefa insisted a little bit more to Toki to stay.

Mei Ling had to throw herself to the ground, so her cousin and her friend didn't discover her. Very ashamed, Mei Ling Thought (still laying on the floor):

"What the hell I am doing! And why I'm this ashamed? Chikusho... what's happening?"

Toki's steps leaving the house took her out of her desperate thoughts. "It can't be... I can not be felling in love... ne?" She thought in him: He was nice and polite, member of an important family, just as she... he was cute, with his sandy hair and his gray eyes... but most important (her heart gave a twist): he only had eyes for her. When a word, a single word came to her mind, Shinji recovered her bird form and flew to the tree. There was a great light blast. Fly, complete again, went fluttering to Mei Ling. Mei Ling looked at it smiling and got up again.

-HEY, TOKI! WAIT!

-Mei Ling! Where have you been? I've looking for you everywhere...

-Yeah, I know...

The both of them looked at the other for a moment.

-Erm... Mei...hum... you have a leafs in your hair...

Mei Ling blushed like mad. Who knows what else she picked up with her hair in her "evasive maneuver"? Toki, blushing as well, took all the leafs off. This simple jester was enough to confirm Mei Ling's thoughts.

-Hum... well, I was looking for you to take you to the airport. You wanna say goodbye to your friends, right?

-Sure! Let's go!

----------------

-Thank you so, so much, Kinomoto-san! I really appreciated your gift... –said Mei Ling, giving Fly to Sakura. She smiled, pleased.

-Did you liked it?

-Yeah, very much... Thank you!

After many goodbyes, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero boarded their flight. Sakura sent a Kiss to Syaoran from her sit and waved goodbye. He, blushing tomato red, answered it with a smile. Mei Ling realized, joyfully, that this actually made her happy, because Syaoran had his special person and so had she.

Syaoran sighed with discretion.

-Hey, why don't you take a roll? I need to do some things... Take care of her, Toki- he said

with a devilish look.

-Erm... sure...

-Ok. See you later

When Syaoran went off-scene, Toki asked:

-Hmmm... do you wanna eat something?

-Sure! Why not?

And, to raise to the maximum Mei Ling's happiness, while she was walking in the concurred streets of Hong Kong with Toki, a familiar song came out from a nearby store...

"_I know that you're out there and I'm waiting for you…"_

----------------------------------------------------------

Well, I really hoped that you liked my cute little story If you want to send me your comments, congrats, want to rise or destroy my self-confidence... just R&R, ok:P

---DISCLAIMER---

I don't own any of CCS characters, so I'm not looking for any lucrative benefices for writing this (That means I'm not getting any money!). All the CCS characters of this fic (except the ones created by me) are property of CLAMP, Kodansha and all the respective companies, so please don't sue! (I know, I know, this is supposed to be at the beginning of the fic, but I forgot it nnU)

---Arigatô Gozaimazu! ---

.: SaYoNaRa:.


End file.
